Canadian warrior
by Libideth
Summary: Canada gets mad about Not being noticed and decides to do something that may not pay off in the end! My first Fanfic EVER!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic here on fanfiction!!! Yay! Anyway here are some translations: Ah, mais moi ne croyez pas non plus de vous semblent beaucoup de raisonnable… - French: Ah, but I don't believe that either of you are making any sense. Lengua materna- Spain: Native Language Sieda indietro giù voi il bastardo del pomodoro!- Italian: Sit back down you tomato bastard!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran my fingers through my long strawberry blond hair calmly despite the conflict going on all around me.

"How is my idea STUPID?" Shrieked a red-faced Alfred slamming his fists on the table while glaring with hostility in his eyes at an equally red faced Arthur. It was just another meeting for me: I was ignored, Arthur and Alfred fought about every little thing, and chaos broke out within the relatively small conference room as nations argued and exchanged blows.

"Because it makes no BLOODY SENSE!!!!" Yelled Arthur, narrowing his emerald eyes at the boisterous American.

"Ah, mais moi ne croyez pas non plus de vous semblent beaucoup de raisonnable…" I looked up at the sudden French and found Francis hovering behind Arthur with his usual cool demeanor. I sighed and hoped the two ignorant nations didn't catch the rapid French.

Alfred looked dumbfounded, "What…?" He asked gaping. I laughed a bit at the face he was giving Francis, pure ignorant stupidity. Arthur on the other hand completely ignored the man to the best of his ability.

Belguim rolled her eyes and translated much to my annoyance, "He says that both of you aren't making sense." Then she muttered, "I can't believe you didn't guess it…"

"Ohhh… " Alfred said, his blank face lighting up as he understood. "Why didn't he just say so in English?"

I shook my head "Because not everyone speaks English just because you and Arthur do…" I answered although no one noticed.

"Maybe because English isn't his Lengua materna." A tall tan skinned man stood and answered, but was seated a moment later when the smaller fairer skinned man next to him shoved him back into his seat accompanying some rapid Italian, "Sieda indietro giù voi il bastardo del pomodoro!"

"People! Speak English please!!!" Alfred yelled annoyed by the constant chattering in languages he himself didn't know or understand.

"I know what he said!!!" A smaller fair skinned Italian with light red hair waved his hand in the air excitedly earning him a glare from the German beside him, "He said that Francis-Nii-san's Native language isn't English!!! And then Romano-Nii-san told him to sit back down!!!" After saying what he wanted to say he sat back down next to the irritated and slightly embarrassed German.

"Thank you! At least SOMEONE speaks English!" Alfred exclaimed gesturing towards the Italian. I held my teddy bear closer to my chest with a sigh genuinely bored by the meeting and remembering that I had forgotten to drink coffee this morning making me extra tired.

Just as I was nodding off into the warm fleece of my bear, "Matthew!" I jumped out of my seat dropping my bear and causing my glasses to slide almost completely off of my face resting at an odd angle. "C-Cuba-san! You scared me!" "Oh, sorry!" the Cuban apologized, looking slightly embarrassed. "You looked like you weren't enjoying the meeting…" "I'm ok." I replied putting on my most realistic smile, I didn't want Cuba to worry about me. "Ok then…" At that the Cuban turned to go and talk to Antonio in Spanish. I sighed, picked up my bear and sat back down resting my head back on my teddy bear. "I wish they'd notice me more though…" I whispered into the warm fleece. "Maybe you're just not awesome enough!" The tall pale skinned Prussian exclaimed smirking. "Eeep!" I jumped out of my seat again. "P-Prussia?!"

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out!" He replied.

"What do you mean? How am I not awesome enough…?" I asked slightly confused by the answer the albino man had given me.

"Well first of all you aren't me, and second of all that little curly que. It's NOT awesome!" He explained with his usual smirk.

"Umm… Well both of those things can't be helped so…" I hated sounding like a pessimist.

"Well the first one can't but the second…" He stepped forward and I jumped back with a yelp realizing what he meant, "No! You can't do that, eh!"

"Why? It's just a little hair!" Prussia said. I shook my head furiously.

"No it's not!" Suddenly I realized the smaller Italian was to my left shouting,

"Prussia! You can't cut that hair!" And to my right the slightly larger one,

"For once my fratello is right!" I shrunk at the sudden fight that erupted on both sides of me. Antonio appeared at the larger Italian's side. Prussia just shrugged,

"Fine. You don't have to blow up about it!" With one last smirk he turned to take his seat next to the German.

"Are you ok America?" The smaller Italian asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and sat back down not even bothering to correct him.

"Umm… I'm America!" Alfred called from the front of the room.

"Then who is that?" Asked the smaller Italian. Although it was as though he hadn't spoken because no one answered.

"Anyway back to the meeting!" Alfred announced clapping his hands, "Does anyone have anything to say?" He asked and was met with the regular silence. Before I knew what I was doing I raised my hand.

"Umm… Matthew?" Alfred looked confused but called on me anyway.

"I resent the fact that 95% of the time I'm ignored so I'm going to start WWIII." What did I just say…?

"What?!" Alfred asked flustered by the unexpected comment that came out of his innocent, passive twin brother.

"You heard me Alfred."

"You can't do that." A small oriental man with short black hair and brown eyes spoke up his calm voice flooding the silent room, his hands were folded in a professional manner.

"Kiku's right, aru! How do you expect to take start WWIII with no reason?!" The taller oriental man next to him stood and yelled, whipping his dark ponytail in irritation.

"I have a reason!" I yelled back. Was that my voice…? "You guys NEVER notice me!!! And whenever you do you get me mixed up with America!!!" Boy, I was in deep shit but at least it felt good…

"WHAT?!" The whole room burst to life as the nations all turned to me. Suddenly my face felt hot and I got nervous.

"Matthew?! Are you ok?!" Cuba yelled, but I ignored him, at this point I had bigger things to worry about such as the huge Russian who had appeared behind me his cold stare pierced through me.

"Comrade Matvey, da? Have you gone insane?" Ivan asked that creepy smile of his plastered to his face, nearly scaring the pants off me.

"I'm fine Russia! Why do you always have to creep up on me like that…?" Ivan leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "If Comrade Matvey attacks mother Russia he won't be taken lightly, da." As he said this he slipped out his trusty pipe and slapped it against the palm of his hand threateningly still smiling. I gulped, what had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I leaped for the door, yanking it open and ducking through just in time to escape a blow to the head from Ivan's pipe. "Get back here!" He bellowed running after me as I fled the noisy room and tore down the long hallway. "Hey watch it!" a boy in a sailor outfit scowled as I accidently bumped him, causing him to stagger backwards and almost fall over. I didn't even bother to apologize as I sped onward, blood pumping in my ears and the wind through my hair. I was doing well so far, having a lead of about 15 ft, until I slammed into something large, hard, and wooden. My feet flew out from under me as my head swung forward hitting the edge of the piano breaking my glasses with a, "crack!" Someone jumped up from the piano bench and loomed over me then everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of two voices conversing in what sounded like German my head and back hurt and my vision was hazy. "Schauen Sie! Rodrich ist er schließlich wach!" A large Hungarian woman exclaimed with excitement in her jade eyes. I looked around the room ignoring the woman in my disorientation and curiosity. It was a relatively large room decorated much like a Victorian Manor or Castle, situated in the center a huge piano where a tall, well-dressed man sat, too absorbed in in a piece of music to listen or notice the Hungarian woman crouched over me. It struck me: I must be in Austria!

"Why am I here…?" I asked confused, sitting up.

"Because we took you here silly!" The Hungarian answered giggling.

"I know that! But WHY did you take me here?" I clarified a little but annoyed by the answer. "And where's Kumajiro?"

This time the man at the piano answered, "You're bear is at your house sleeping off all of the goulash it ate. Let me assure you it is fine. Your plan to start a war is one of the reasons we took you here, the other is that you wrecked my piano." He seemed irritated and curios at the same time, turning to face me.

"O-Ohhhh…. That umm… I'm sorry." I offered with a small apologetic smile.

"He's not mad! We just wanted to get in on your plan, you know as allies! Plus I bet we could get England and America on our side!" She sang happily. The man at the piano gave her a bit of a glare before nodding, "Yes that's it. My name is Rodrich of Austria and this is Elizaveta of Hungary. Pleasure finally meeting you Matthew of Canada." He said, standing up from the piano and walking over stiffly to where I sat and held out his hand. I paused before taking Rodrich's hand in a firm handshake, "Pleasure's all mine Rodrich of Austria and Elizaveta of Hungary.

I glanced out of the window of the plane relieved to finally be heading back to Ottawa. I decided that once I got home I'd sleep for the next week in hopes that everything would just disappear….

"RRRRINNNG!" My cell phone jerked me back to reality.

I stuck my hand into my pocket, drew out my phone and answered timidly, "Hello?"

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" A voice bellowed into my ear. "How could you?! What were you thinking?!"

"Umm… Well… You see…. I…." I started half-heartedly, why did he have to call me…? My boss just HAD to call be about THAT…

"There was no reason!! Do you know how many countries called me about it?!"

"No…."

"Well, a lot! I need to speak to you as soon as you get back to Otawa!"

"But-"

"No buts!" And at that he hung up. So much for my sleep and forget plan...


End file.
